


【creves】Past has Gone往事已逝

by DorisSquare



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisSquare/pseuds/DorisSquare
Summary: 原著：Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them神奇动物在哪里配对：Credence Barebone/Original PercivalGraves（斜线有意义）分级：全年龄向※有现实基础（关于我知道的一个故事）※第一人称，注意避雷，只是想尝试一下※BE预警，不喜可关※半原著向，有的设定是胡诌的，莫考据





	【creves】Past has Gone往事已逝

这文我写了快1w字然后搁置到现在……

然后今天翻开看了之后觉得非常生气——为什么设定是BE！！！

让他们甜甜甜不好嘛？！大半年前的我这么可怕的吗？！

===

01

宽敞的房间里，墙壁上的琉璃灯盏发出柔和的光辉，尚且年幼的女儿窝在我怀里奶声奶气地撒着娇，不肯放开紧抓我衣角的手。

毕竟还是小孩子吧。我想着，不禁放缓了语气，“那么，Daddy给你讲个故事，你就睡觉，好吗？”

她立刻就欢呼起来，像是得了什么希冀已久的宝物。可实际上，那只是在我们这些大人看来，毫无价值甚至虚幻缥缈的一个故事而已。

 

突然想起来，很久以前，也有一个人，同样的天真，一心一意相信我所说的每一个字。

这么想着，那时青年的模样霎时在脑海中清晰起来。傻气的发型，呆板的服饰，寡言阴沉的性格……

 

“Daddy，你要讲什么故事呢？”稚嫩的声音打断我的思维，低头一看，女儿睁大圆圆的眼睛一脸期盼地看向我。我咳了两声，将她脑后的长发轻轻理顺。老实说，这种事我并不是个中好手，年轻时我投身于魔法世界安全事务的管理中，离职后则从事魔法物质的研究，没有一刻和小孩子打过交道。因此就算是讲故事，对于我来说也算是一个相对棘手的任务。

“嗯……Daddy给你讲一个关于两只猫咪的故事好吗？”我于是尽量和善地微笑起来。

没办法，板着脸那么多年，现在要我放松一下面部肌肉竟然都成了难事一桩。

“好啊！”稚嫩的脸上满是期待和兴奋。她倒是不挑剔。

我于是有些许紧张地清清嗓子。

 

“很久很久以前，有一只很强大的大猫。大猫一直过着非常平静的生活，直到有一天它遇到了一只小猫。

大猫以前从没遇到过这样的猫咪。那只小猫又弱小又孤僻，胆子也小，几乎所有其他的猫都讨厌它，它也经常受欺负。由于其他的猫都不肯让它留在自己的空间，所以小猫辗转流浪，最终到了大猫的地盘。

其实大猫也有些看不起这只小猫，觉得它太过窝囊。但看着它哀求自己希望能够留下来时小心翼翼的样子，又觉得即使这只小猫留下来也无所谓。反正它的力量这么弱小，也不会对自己的生活有什么影响。所以小猫就这么留下了。

大猫平时非常忙碌，在他外出时，小猫会主动帮忙打扫它的地盘，等它归来还会帮忙清理毛发什么的，因此大猫也会分一些食物给它，而那只小猫立刻就感恩戴德，眼泪汪汪的，也不知道为什么反应会这么夸张。

后来大猫终于知道，小猫的性格之所以这么唯唯诺诺，是因为它从小就受到母亲的折磨。虽然那并不是它的亲生母亲，但却把它养大了，尽管是用不那么和善的方式。小猫小心地在那母亲身边生活了好几年，但最后还是因为无法忍受而逃走了。

那以后大猫对小猫的态度便好了很多，有时甚至会在别的猫欺负小猫时出手阻止。在大猫心里，早就把小猫当成了保护对象。

就这样，在大猫的庇护下，小猫逐渐成长起来。它变得更加强壮，还跟着大猫学习了一些诸如猎食的技能。但它却仍和以前一样，面对大猫时小心翼翼的，会每天打扫大猫和它的家，在家里等着大猫回来再凑上去帮忙舔顺那些乱糟糟的毛。

然而随着时间的推移，大猫惊讶地发现，这只小猫其实并不是它们这样的猫咪，而是一只豹子。

凭着猎豹的天赋，怎么能够只是待在这样的地方呢？

大猫开始劝那小豹子离开，但它怎么也不肯走，只是倔强地赖在大猫身边，可怜巴巴地看着它，然后讨好地舔舔它背上的毛。

实际上小豹子的体型已经逐渐有超越它的趋势了，它不再是当年那个弱小无能的小猫，而逐渐有丛林王者的气势。

大猫意识到再这么把豹子养着也不能解决问题，它是属于大草原，属于宽阔的雨林的，而不是大猫这片小小的领地。所以，大猫把它赶走了。”

“嗯……小豹子应该很喜欢大猫吧，怎么会舍得走呢？”女儿眨眨睡意朦胧的眼睛，含糊着问道。

我笑着，“因为大猫对它做了很过分的事，让它不愿意再待下去了吧。”

“噢……”小女儿嘟了嘟嘴，“大猫……好可怜啊。”

“啊？”我诧异地睁大眼睛，“可怜的……应该是那只被赶走的小豹子吧？”

“但是我觉得大猫应该也喜欢小豹子，舍不得让它离开吧。”

我一时不知该说什么。

“那最后它们怎么样了呢？”女儿强忍着睡意追问道。

“最后啊，”我看着她逐渐阖上的眼睛，知道她已经因为困倦而进入了梦乡，于是伸手帮她掖好被角。

“最后，它们各自都过上了幸福的生活。”我轻声道，而后俯身吻了一下她的额头。

02

今天万里无云，天气晴好，我正在寝室休息，但事情并不像我想象中那么顺利。

“Percival，well，你知道，你是这一届最优秀的男学生……”

我皱着眉看向对面那个老古董，表面上还是一片镇定，内心却早已翻江倒海——好的我知道我们这届最优秀的学生是Seraphina Picquery请你别再提“男学生”这个词了！

Seraphina确实是百年难遇的人才。当年分类仪式上四个学院都对她抛出橄榄枝时我确实疑惑又震惊，但这么久的相处也让我不得不佩服她，她不仅有天赋，还比一般人勤奋刻苦，的确担得起最优学生这个称号。

 

不过眼下这个情况……

“您有何贵干？”我起身面向他，把声音放稳，尽量摆出好好学生的样子，顺便借着倾身向前的动作不动声色地往后退了半步——直觉告诉我，肯定不是什么好事。

“嗯，我想你也知道那个新生，Credence Barebone……”

啊，是的，这个人，小我两届，但我对他的印象极其深刻，因为前两天发生的那件事。

 

那天是新生报到的日子，我百无聊赖地在寝室整理这个学期要学的课本。这个每年伊法魔尼都会经历的事情对我而言并没有多大的吸引力，不过又是一群好奇的愣头青被领着逛逛校园介绍一番顺便分个院。

寝室里只有我一个人。另一个人，我的前室友，因为要跟随父母去往英国而退了学。

唔，英国嘛，不过是去霍格沃茨。但我至今没搞懂霍格沃茨到底比伊法魔尼好在哪儿。

 

“Hey,听说了吗，今年学院里来了个怪胎。”门外学生们的议论传入我的耳朵里，勾起了我的好奇心。

怪胎？

我把书放下，推门出去，只见他们全都往城堡的圆形大厅走去。

对的，我看了眼墙上的挂钟，这个点，应该快到分院仪式了。

 

分院的四座雕像都由肃立在正门两侧的大理石雕像守护着，在这圆形大厅中伫立了上百年。而分院仪式则会沿袭前辈的传统，让所有新生靠墙绕成一圈站好，等被叫到时就上前，站在刻于大厅石地板正中央的戈尔迪之结上，由雕像自行选择想要招揽的新生。

我们老生和教授们都站在大厅上方的露台上看着，下面年轻的面孔个个都带着掩饰不住的兴奋和紧张。

03

时间过得飞快，转眼间学生都快选完了，然而我还没看见那个所谓的“怪胎”的影子，心里不由得有些失望和不耐，并且开始意识到自己的举动是多么浪费时间。我暗暗往四周瞟了一眼，果然不见Seraphina，恐怕她又独自一人泡在图书馆里了。

 

就在所有人都开始躁动不安的时候，下一个新生被叫到了。

“Credence Barebone.”

空气安静了一瞬，所有人都开始观察那个走上前的男孩。

过了两秒，人群中不知是谁突然发出了一声嗤笑。接着，压抑的笑声便一阵接一阵地响了起来。

 

我看着那个男孩。他穿着一身过时的衣服，宽松而破旧，有些发黄发皱的领口包裹住他白皙的脖颈。他垂着头，手指颤抖地捏紧了那顶暗色毛毡帽，神色之间都是惶恐和怯然，可怜巴巴的样子像是受欺负了的小狗。他那略显可笑的怪异发型最为显眼，不甚齐整的额发搭在眉毛上方的额头前，鬓角干净得像是乳臭未干的黄毛小子——嗯，他就是。

“这就是那个小子？”有人问着。

“是啊，被校长带回来的呢。”

“是被校长捡回来的吧。”

然后又是一阵笑声。

我也不解，这个男孩到底有何过人之处才让校长青眼相待呢？他看起来对魔法世界是全然的陌生和害怕，恐怕在这之前一直都认为自己是普通人吧。

然而雕像们的反应出乎了所有人的意料。

水蛇雕像最先发出反应，那嵌于长角水蛇额上的水晶发出柔和的光芒，然而随后猫豹学院的雕像又发出了阵阵吼叫，表示它也想要这个男孩。

人群之中顿时一阵喧哗。

男孩丝毫不知道自己的存在已经在人群中掀起了轩然大波，只木讷呆愣地站在原地，有些紧张不安地盯着自己的鞋尖。

“那么，”站在一旁的导师率先反应过来，于是转头看向他，“你选择哪一个学院？”

男孩局促地抬起头，我才发现其实他的瞳孔是漂亮的纯黑，眉眼的形状也透露出几分英气，只是气质实在是太……

 

所有人都关注着他的答案，当然，身为水蛇学院的一员，不可否认我也在其中，然而到底是希望他来还是不来，就连我自己也说不清。

毫无疑问他具有极高的魔法天赋，但……

 

不容我多想，男孩已经给出了他的答案。

“我想去……水蛇学院。”

04

所以我想这大概就是老古董现在站在我对面的原因。

“所有寝室人都满了，所以我恐怕他只能住进这个房间了。”

BINGO.

人满什么的当然是那些学生拙劣的借口，不过是想把他赶出来罢了。但对于我来说，似乎已经没有选择的余地。

我心里有些反感，正想着该用什么理由拒绝，又听他说道，“让他和你说两句话吧，你们也该互相认识的，毕竟可能是各自那届最优秀的男学生。”

……够了，我真的受够了“男学生”。

然而我面上当然还是要不动如山的，“好的。”

 

等到老古董暂时离开，那男孩小心翼翼地推门进来后，我只是漠然地看着他，并不说话。

他还是穿着我刚见他时穿的那套衣服，神情依旧怯懦，只是眼角侧颊多了些细小的伤口，全身的衣服也更皱了。

我觉得他是不懂，在这样的校园环境里，他越是摆出弱者的姿态，越会受到严厉的欺凌。

有些人单纯觉得欺负他人好玩罢了。就像猫养尊处优惯了，遇到耗子便不会吃掉，只抓起来玩弄，像是在进行什么娱乐活动。

 

“学长……好。”他战战兢兢地开了口。

“你坐吧。”我指了指被放置在一旁的椅子。

他有些扭捏不安地坐下，姿态十分拘谨，却立马恳求着，“请您让我留下！”

我直觉他以后可能会惹来很多麻烦，心下有些无奈，正欲拒绝，却刚巧抬眼对上他的。

他的眼周红通通的，眸底是一片温润的黑，被墨汁浸透了一般，似乎是快要哭了。

“您打我也好骂我也好，请让我留下吧。”

打人骂人这种有伤风度的事我向来是不屑于做的，但留下他……

他哀求的眼神像是在一下下敲击我的内心。

04

我并不觉得让他和我住在一块儿有什么不妥，我只是将自己的房间分享给了他，并不代表我以后就会和他有更多的联系。只要他不做触碰我底线的事，那么两人像毫不相干的陌生人一样相安无事地同住几年也没什么所谓。

但其他人的话却是越来越难听。大有连着我家族一同贬低的趋势。

由于有人爆料这男孩能被校长带回学校的原因是他是一个默然者，校园舆论再次被推上了高潮。其实也可以理解，毕竟能活过十岁的默然者现在看来只有他一个，而默然者本身又是那么危险的存在。所以男孩现在就像是被关在笼子里的珍稀巨兽，对于人们来说既刺激着他们的好奇心又让他们感到害怕。

但让人费解的是，这些究竟和“Graves家族也许会被黑魔法侵蚀”有何关系？

 

在这一片混乱的舆论浪潮中唯一值得庆幸的大概就是Credence并非那种邋遢愚蠢的室友，恰恰相反，他会在我每天回到寝室之前把寝室打扫干净。有时我忙于学生会的相关事宜而错过饭点，他也会默默帮我带一份饭。

我开始有些庆幸遇到这样的室友，安静，懂事，从不做蠢事。甚至比前一任室友还好。

听说他的成绩在他那个年级也是出类拔萃的，虽然很多人都叫他“书呆子中的书呆子”——鉴于水蛇学院的学生常年被其他学院的叫做“书呆子”。

好在他自己似乎对这些也不甚在意，只安心做好自己的事情。偶尔他也会来请教我课上不懂的内容，只是不知为何他似乎都会很紧张地涨红了脸。

 

时间长了，渐渐地我也开始明白过来，这男孩大概是把我当做什么能够庇护他的大哥之类的了。

但很可惜的是，我并非什么良善之辈。

05

遇见男孩被堵在阴暗角落欺负确实是偶然。魔药课教授让我去取一件器材，刚巧我听见旁边的杂物间里传来一阵抽噎。

几乎是一瞬间我就确认那是Credence Barebone，然后我从门缝里看见了几个高年级学生抓着他的头发把他按在地板上。

“你这种祸害，为什么还留在我们学院？”为首揪着他头发的男生说着加重了手上的力度。

“默然者什么的，留在世上才会对世界造成更加严重的威胁吧？真不知道那些学校长老是怎么想的。这是老糊涂了吧。”

“这可笑的造型让他看上去像一头蠢驴。”

男孩颤抖着，脸颊和积满灰尘的地板紧贴着。他屈辱地趴在地板上，但却一言不发。

 

我这才顿悟，怪不得最近他身上多了许多伤口。奇怪的是自己为什么会相信那些自己不小心摔倒了之类的说法。

 

其实我不太爱管这类事件，毕竟学院里恃强凌弱的行为实在平常。身为学生会副主席，我的工作还有很多。

而且现在我还得赶回去上魔药课。

但不知为何脑海里就浮现出男孩可怜巴巴地叫我“学长”的样子，还有每次解答了他的问题之后他崇拜的目光。每当那时，他总会脸颊红红，嘴角敛着无声地做出个似笑非笑的表情。我知道他是想笑的，只是怕我烦。

他是真的把我当做“偶像”了吧。所以才会竭尽所能地讨好我。

尽管我其实并不像他想象的那么好。

06

“学院长老所做的决定不容你们置喙。”我打开了门。

那几个学生看到我似乎并不害怕，反而笑了两声，“哟，这不是学生会副主席，Graves家族的继承人嘛。”

我这才发现大事不妙——我没带魔杖。

“哈，平时你不是很嚣张嘛？”另外两个人上前来抓住我的手腕，力度之大让我充分感受到了他们对我有多大的恨意。

“我并没有像你们说的那样。”我直视着他们的眼睛。

“只会巴结老师，和Seraphina那个书呆子一样，目中无人。”为首的男生扔下Credence走上前来揪住我的衣领，“但没了魔杖，你又比我们强在哪儿呢？”

“现在你还想来保护这个罪恶之源？你是被黑魔法控制了吧。”

他挥起魔杖，不知要念出什么恶毒的咒语，我只觉得无法和这种人沟通，干脆闭上眼睛，心里倒是突然想到，还好这咒语不是对着Credence念的，不然他那瘦弱的身板怎么可能承受得起。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊——”谁知下一秒那平日里总是不起眼的男孩周身竟然黑气暴涨，而他则状似痛苦地垂着头抓住自己的手臂。

那几个人都有些呆了，而当男孩再次抬眼看向他们时，眼底都是一片混沌的血红。

“你们怎么敢伤害他……”

我那一声“Credence”还没念完，他的身体就完全雾化成了成千上万的黑色颗粒，而后那些颗粒汇集成一把刀刃的模样，裹挟着凌厉的风声就横冲直撞地向那几人席卷过去。

纵使还没弄明白这一切都是怎么回事，我也知道阻止他是当务之急，于是我咬咬牙，冲上前挡在那几人前面：“住手，Credence！”

须臾之间，那些砂砾一样的东西像是有思想一般土崩瓦解，但巨大的冲击力还是让它们在我脸上留下了一些细小的伤口，身上的衣服也被撕裂了好几道口子。

那些散沙重新聚拢变回了男孩的模样，我还心有余悸，一时不敢靠近。

那几个人早就昏了过去，鬼知道为什么我的神经如此坚韧。

男孩神色暗淡，有些伤心地哭着，“抱歉，抱歉，学长……”

我叹了口气，终于鼓起勇气，上前跪着抱住他的头安抚了两下，“没事的。”尽管我只是强装镇定，太阳穴还在突突直跳。

“我伤了你……”他抽抽啼啼的，哭得鼻子都红了，眼泪也打湿了我的衣服。

“都是小伤，没什么大碍。”

 

心还在扑通扑通狂跳着，我抱着他，突然就有些情不自禁地吻了一下他的头顶。

 

他珍视我。


End file.
